Turbine shrouds and heat shields are typically provided by a plurality of holes through which cooling air is circulated, such as to cool the shroud or the heat shield for example through impingement of the cooling air. However, the number of holes which are required are typically relatively high, which may provide for a complex and/or lengthy manufacturing processes. Other engine parts are also are often subject to cooling requirements to operate at optimal efficiency. As well, aircraft parts in general benefit from weight reduction measures wherever feasible.